Marcy messes up
by BraveBraveSirRobin
Summary: Jake and Hunson knew what a danger Marceline would become to a certain fourteen year old hero. But did the two close friends know it themselves? Bound together by fate after a possibly unforgivable act one day. Finn finds himself in a violent battle to hold onto his sanity while Marceline begs for a second chance. Rated T for violence. This is NOT a Finn and Marceline pairing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters and places involved in this fan fiction.**

**A.N: Hello everyone I'm going to start by saying that as the summary stated this is NOT a Finn and Marceline pairing. It is a Finn and Flame princess pairing as is current in the real show today. Not much else to tell except that this story is rated T for violence and small amounts of blood. (No gore)**

* * *

_Chapter one: M is for apple_

Dark thunder clouds covered the sky blacking out the stars and moon. All was still, an eerie calm before the storm. For weeks the inhabitants of Ooo had prepared their houses for hurricane season. The next three months would be spent fending off harsh elements. So with windows barred to block out gusty wind and electronics off (save for wireless phones and prism-grams) they waited for the downpour to begin.

In the grasslands lush green hills spread as far as the eye could see. Nearer to the Ice Kingdom border a tall and proud treefort stood. Inside lived the heros Finn and Jake. Jake had decided to stay the night at Lady Rainicorn's place where he would spend some time with his children, leaving Finn to 'hold down the fort' for the night.

"Man." He groaned feeling exhausted. "Marcy is gonna be so disappointed."

Frustrated he slammed shut the book he had absent-mindedly been reading and threw it against a fortified window. _Why am I surprised? Its always something! _weeks had past since Finn and Marceline painstakingly shifted around their schedules so that they could watch a movie together. Normally they would not have to go to such an extreme effort but Jake constantly kept them separated.

His strange behavior started about six months ago. It was a warm sunny day, not exactly enjoyable for a vampire but that day was spent indoors. The two brothers had just finished a large breakfast of bacon-pancakes and orange juice. Finn noticed that Jake seemed apprehensive when he called Marceline to make sure they were still on for music practice. She said yes, once they were ready Jake's viola was vibrating in his trembling hands. Finn knew that he was terrified of vampires but was too excited to ask what was wrong. During their time at her house his paranoia doubled, despite that all three sounded good together. When they were done a wave of relief washed over him. It quickly turned into pure horror once he saw them playfully wrestle each other far out in the water. With a blood-curtling scream he stretched his arms out like a fishing pool and reeled Finn in. From that day forward he pulled out any excuse that would work for them to avoid her.

_Tonight was supposed to be different! _Finn savagely thought while jumping out of bed and taking a candle down to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

Soon the welcoming sound of rain pounding on the rooftop broke the unusual silence. Heading down the ladder and planting his feet on the wooden floorboards a hiss came from around his ankles. Looking in alarm at the cat whose tail he had just stepped on caused him to drop his candle as pain shot up inside of him.

A spilt second later the entire room had been shrouded in a thick coat of darkness.

"Great!" Finn hoped that he was shouting at the cats face. He griped his left ankle in order to put pressure on the flesh wound he had just received. Little to no blood oozed from it. Shaking off his discomfort he reached into his backpack in search of a flashlight.

A few tedious minutes went by without success. Right as he was about to head back up the ladder shattered glass followed by a whisper of laughter filled his ears. For a moment he thought a window had broken but realized that nothing hit the tree.

With a pang of concern he hastily shuffled around the gear in his pack until a sheathed dagger was in his grasp.

"Who is there?" He demanded though the voice was void of any real authority. Nobody responded.

"I mean it!" Finn Removed the weapon from its cover and took up a defensive stance. _This is bad I can't see a lumping thing!_

A venomous hiss cut through the air. Before he had time to react a cold hand latched onto his throat and lifted him high off of his feet. As he was rammed against the wall another hand tried to disarm him. With a sudden flick of the wrist jagged steel sliced flesh causing his attacker's hand to retreat.

Pinned down and losing breathe fast Finn quickly raised his knees up to his stomach and thrust his feet forward. This time a hiss of pain echoed through out the tree.

Finn was satisfied that he managed to land a good hit on his opponent's face and hand. He prepared to kick again but was released from its iron grip.

Falling to the floor and inhaling deeply a familiar voice said. "Alright you win."

All of the candles burst to life temporarily blinding Finn. Once he recovered a little he focused on a pale grey-skined girl. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a dark blue jacket both were soaking wet.

"Marceline the vampire queen." Finn panted happily and brushed aside her earlier attack like it was nothing. Not wasting a second he got up, dropped the dagger and gave her a warm gentle hug. Water began to seep into his shirt sending slight chills through his body.

"I've missed you." He said softly, allowing his breath to steady.

Unsure of what to do she started to pat his head feeling messy hair tucked underneath his bear hat.

"I've missed you too buddy." Eventually she returned the affectionate gesture. Once they broke apart Finn focused on her face, a red mark swelled on her right cheek and her left eye was black from where he kicked her.

_OH GLOB! _Staring in horror at her split open palm. _I CUT HER HAND!_

Marceline's nose twitched, the stench of blood reaching her nostrils far quicker than Finn's. For a moment she looked at the gash then licked it clean like a wild animal bathing itself. Finn turned away and apologized.

"Do you want a bandage?" He offered not bothering to hide his concern.

"Its just a scratch. Do _you _want one." Pointing at his ankle where a red blotch was slowly drying.

"Just a scratch." Finn mocked while realizing that he had never actually seen a cat in the fort until tonight. _Maybe its the storm..._

Marceline rubbed her sore cheek and lazily floated over to the couch. "You've gotten better at fighting." Then with a smirk added. "But you need to work on the voice. _who is there? I mean it!_" Now she was laughing. "You sounded like a little girl!"

"Hey!" Finn protested feeling his face turn red. A growling stomach reminded him why he came down here in the first place. Entering the kitchen he filled a wooden bowl up with fruit making sure to add cherries, apples, and strawberries. Finn took a seat next to her and accepted the embrace of the comfy cushions. A steady beat of rain wormed its way into his ears, candle light seemed dimmer than before. Feeling truly relaxed he closed his eyes and slowly nibbled on a few strawberries.

He was scarcely aware that one of his closest friends sat beside him. As time marched on Finn's mind became fuzzy almost like the clouds outside represented the ones in his head. _Wasn't I hungry? Didn't a cat attack me? Did Marceline attack me? Did I kick her in the face? Or did I hug her? Maybe she hugged me? Both? Why am I so happy again? Does Jake know why I'm so happy? Is Jake even home? _Millions of other questions circulated around his brain until he finally fell into a deep peaceful slumber with his last wonder being. _Why do I feel so cold?_

Marceline silently watched the fourteen year old sleep. His head resting blissfully on her shoulder. Something he could not do with Flame Princess no matter how bad he might wish.

_You're almost strong enough hero... Just a bit more._

Gulping hard she started to suck the red out of all the fruit thinking about what her father once said. _You will be the death of that little Billy junior. _Those words made her hair stand on end even though he blurted them out jokingly. This was the king of the Nightosphere after all, joke or not his words always had some gravity to them.

_Whatever Hunson! Finn is more likely to die from looking at your ugly face than hanging with me! _She yelled at him mainly out of fear and slightly hurt feelings. That was the first time she had called him by name in many years. Still fresh in her mind she recalled leaving the Nightosphere immediately after that and spying on Finn for the rest of the day.

Marceline suddenly stopped eating holding in her hand the last piece of natural colored fruit. It was a shiny red apple showing their reflection in the candle light, looking at Finn one last time she decided to pocket it.

"Wake up dweeb." She started shaking him.

A couple of minutes later he lifted his head and mumbled. "Five more minutes Marcy." Then nestled it back down on her shoulder.

"Finn I'm soaking wet. You're gonna pee yourself if you don't get off of me."

If he heard her he chose not to respond.

"Whatever." She shoved his limp body over to the other side of the couch. _I'm surprised he didn't pass out sooner after a day like today._

Almost every kingdom in the land of Ooo requested that Finn help them prepare for violent storms. By some miracle the human boy and his magical dog finished before night crept up. Once their own house was properly shielded from the weather a desperate Ice King picked the lock to the front door and begged them for help. The crazy old wizard needed them to bring Gunter inside the ice castle, little did they know that _every _penguin in the ice kingdom was named in the form of Gunter.

When she was finished laughing at their misery she secretly helped find as many as possible. About an hour later Jake took off and left Finn to watch the fort. Things were boring until a book was thrown at his bedroom window.

Marceline got up and sat the bowl of white fruit on the table. Her eyes returned to the cut on her hand. _What did you mean dad?_

She forced the unsettling thought out of her mind as small footsteps cautiously approached from behind. She looked over her shoulder finding no one there.

"What are you doing here?" An innocent voice asked out of curiosity instead of hate or annoyance like so many others had.

Searching for the source of sound she turned around and looked at the floor. A tiny video game system waved one of his stubby arms as high as he possibly could.

Floating down low until she was face to face with the machine. "Hey BMO." She greeted pleasantly and continued. "Just hanging out with Finn."

His tone became one full of worry. "Does Jake know?"

Fed up with hearing about that dog who had practically ripped their friendship in half she exclaimed in exasperation. "What's his deal! Does he hate me for something I did?"

Understanding her plight for an explanation BMO looked her in the eyes and said. "I honestly do not know Marceline... All Jake has told me is that he is protecting Finn from some awful fate... I'm supposed to tell him if he leaves the fort."

_First Jake refuses to let me see Finn then my dad says I'll be the reason he dies... WHAT THE LUMP IS GOING ON HERE!_

"You're taking Finn to your house?" It was more of a comment than an actual question.

"Yeah." She stated simply all though after what the robot had just said it seemed risky for the human boy to be near her. _Maybe I should just go before I do accidentally hurt him... Then again Finn did manage to defy my father's words twice. Not many can say that they stopped a demon king before... Besides what does Jake know about fate? He just thinks I'm a bad influence on Finn._

Deciding that it should be safe and any danger she had put him in was faced and conquered she repeated with much more certainty. "Yes. We're going to watch a movie." Then added. "What will it take to keep you quite about this?"

"Sounds like you're taking him on a date." BMO joked. "Flame Princess wont be too happy about that... All though..." His voice trailed off allowing her a brief moment to take in what he said.

_Date? No I'm over a thousand years old and Finn is fourteen somehow I don't think that would work. What was that he said about Flame Princess?_

"OH! Sorry! I was kidding, and apparently thinking out loud." The child-like robot shook his head from his own stupidity. "Anyway come here."

Marceline leaned in close as he whispered his desire into her ear. It was strange but she did as asked all the same. Hovering over Finn she swiped his bear hat with a single fluid motion. He squirmed and looked upset as if aware that something he held dear had been taken away.

"Sorry dork." She said feeling really bad knowing how much the hat truly meant to him. "I promise you'll get it back." He seemed content and his expression became more relaxed. Assuming that somehow he heard her she returned to the kitchen where BMO waited patiently.

Holding it just out of his reach she warned. "Listen when we get back you are to give this to him or I'll fry your circuits! Understand!" Turning her eyes a dark shadowy red color to prove how dead serious she was.

BMO trembled and nodded. With a shaking hand he took it and bolted up the ladder whispering happily "Wait till Football sees this."

With that out of their way she spent the next hour roaming around her old home. _My ex Ash helped me move in here all those years ago... _She rubbed the wall where her signature M had been carved. A few splinter got caught in her bare hand causing minor discomfort. _Now these two live here._

She went up to the bedroom and looked at the pictures on Finn's nightstand. There was one of him and Flame Princess hugging before they started using tinfoil for everything. Sure you could see where Flame was burning him but they seemed truly happy together. The one next to that was her favorite, it showed her, Finn, Jake, and princess Bubblegum in a group hug shortly after that whole doorlord incident. Staring longingly at it she thought sadly _It feels like a lifetime ago since we did something like that._

Checking Jake's nightstand to find the same picture along with some of Lady Rainicorn she let out an amused sigh. _I guess we all kept that one. _Marceline found Bubblegum's copy hanging up on her bedroom wall.

"Alright you've slept enough." Marceline came up to Finn with his demon blood sword and a rain jacket. After twenty minutes of pestering went by his eyes finally opened.

"Oh no! what time is it?" Judging by how fresh both of their wounds still were he assumed no later than a couple of hours.

"Its one o'clock." She gave him the gear.

"Good." Finn said in relief and remembered what they were going to do tonight. Too much time and heartache went into this for a storm to stop them now. He zipped up the red and silver jacket then equipped his family sword.

Opening the front door allowing heavy rain to slowly pour inside Finn said somberly. "Jake is gonna be mad at us."

Marceline was beside him. "If he finds out." She countered in an optimistic sort of way.

Finn nodded as a smile formed on his lips. "was the storm this bad when you got here?"

"No" She admitted with a shrug as hundreds of lightning strikes flashed in a split second.

Finn lifted his hood over his head in place of the hat a little annoyed that Marceline took it without permission.

He closed the door behind them as bits of hail from the ice kingdom crashed down hard making huge ripples in the thin layer of water that flooded the ground. Lightning provided them with a way to see in the dark.

Taking a few steps forward until the water was up to their ankles a roar of thunder echoed and lightning struck the small pool they were in. Finn understood enough about physical science to know that they were going to be electrified to death the second that strike touched the water. He closed his eyes and waited for pain to surge throughout his body but nothing happened.

Trying to find out why he did not die he looked at the water where he stood a second ago. Just now noticing that his arms were wrapped around something he turned to find that Marceline had swept him off of his feet. Finn's face turned scarlet when he realized that he held onto her as if he were a damsel in distress.

Raising an eyebrow and smiling at him she asked "You ok?"

Finn opened his mouth but no words came out. Marceline sighed figuring that he was too afraid to talk. When he made no attempt to let go she kept holding him. Fighting the urge to make mean jokes she slowly flew towards the woods. The wind would not be able to fling her off course and lightning would sooner hit the tree tops than one of them. Plus there would be less rain with thick branches covering them.

As they neared the edge she looked at Finn again he was still red and silent. Unsure why she said softly "I wont let anything bad happen to you..."

He nodded gratefully too scared and embarrassed to do anything more.

For reasons she did not understand it felt like she had just lied to his face.

* * *

**A.N: I understand that the grammar in this is probably terrible if it is I plan on fixing it later.**


End file.
